


Martin Kratt’s Depression

by Squirtster



Category: Wild Kratts
Genre: Chris Kratt - Freeform, Flight of the Pollinators, Hurt/Comfort, Martin Kratt - Freeform, Size Difference, Sleepy Cuddles, Snake Creature Powersuit, wild kratts - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-18 01:13:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18110309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squirtster/pseuds/Squirtster
Summary: Not as dark as the title implies, pretty much it's set after 'flight of the pollinators' (before the part where they're sitting in the trees, cause in my mind, that technically happens days after since it takes way longer for a flower to grow into a fruit/vegetable)and the fanfiction 'Promising Support' by 'Usami' on fanfiction.net!Martin is feeling like a failure of a brother still, even after Chris tried to cheer him up when they were looking for his creature pod. Can Chris help his big brother feel better?





	Martin Kratt’s Depression

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Promising Support](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/464207) by Usami. 



**Author's P.O.V  
**  
  It was evening at the Wild Kratts Tortuga. The team had just finished cleaning up from dinner, and everyone was doing there own thing. Aviva was working at her invention station, Chris at her side helping as she worked to improve something for the bee power suit. Koki was scanning her monitors, checking for any updates on the villains they dealt with on a normal basis. Jimmy, to no one's surprise, was sleeping in his hammock. But there was one person missing from the room.

  Martin Kratt, was sitting on top of the Tortuga, looking up at the stars and the moon. He enjoyed the gentle, warm breeze that blew past him. A moment later, he let out a heavy sigh, looking down through the sunroof of the Tortuga into the main room. Specifically, he was looking at Chris, his younger brother. The brother he failed to watch over while he was getting the footage of the honey bee drinking nectar. The brother he _failed_ to catch from the flower, being beat to it by a hummingbird bird. The brother he couldn't **_find_** , even when he was literally right nearby.  
  
The brother he _failed_ to protect.  
  
  He couldn't hold it back any longer. He quietly sobbed into his arms, being reminded of how much of a failure of a big brother he was. He still wonders why Chris even trusts him the way he does, why he still looks to him sometimes like he's the most amazing person in the world. Martin didn't feel like he deserved a brother like Chris. Not with how he's let him down so many times.

  Martin manages to calm his emotions and stop crying. His eyes were probably all red and puffy, but he didn't care, really. He decided it was time for bed and got up. He slid down the side of the Tortuga and landed on the ground near the side door, which was still open. He walked in, making sure to hide any evidence of him crying before entering the main room.  
  
**Chris' P.O.V**  
  I'm working with Aviva at her station when I hear someone walk in. I turn around and see Martin walk in.

"Hey bro, come check out the updates to the bee creature power suit!" I call, turning back to the screen.  
  
"Uh, I'm actually calling it a night. I'm kinda tired after everything going that happened the last two day. Maybe I'll check it out tomorrow," he replied.  
  
He turns and walks out of the room, heading for the bedroom we share. I stare after him, worried expression dawning my face. Suddenly, Aviva speaks up from beside me.

"You should go check on him CK, he was really worried about you. I can finish up here," she suggested.  
  
"Ok, I will, Aviva. Thanks! "  
  
"No problemo amigo, buenas noche!"  
  
"Night"  
  
  I go through the doors that Martin just passed through, and walk down the hall to our room. I hesitate going in, then have an idea. I move down the hall a bit more, away from the door, and turn on the miniaturizer. When I hop off, I'm around a foot tall. After turning off the miniaturizer and putting it in my pocket, I reach into a different pocket and pull out a shed of a garter snake skin and the garter disk. I pop it into the C.P.S and hit the activation button. When the glow fades, I look in the reflection of a full body mirror that's built into the wall. Happy with my appearance, I slither over to the door, which opens quietly, and slither into the room.

  Funny enough, I've never actually been small in our room, so this is a slightly new experience. It's dark, so I use my night vision on the C.P.S to navigate over to my brother's hammock. I can tell that he's not asleep from his ragged breathing. In fact, it sort of sounds like he's crying. It takes me a second to realize why he would be crying, then it clicks! "he's still blaming himself for me getting stuck to the bee, and the other events that happened in the last 48 hours!" I think to myself. I decide to try and help, so I climb up one of the poles holding the hammock up.    

 When I reach the knot of fabric, I look over my brother's large form. He's shivering, and there's the occasional sniffle, but he doesn't seem to sense my presence. I don't hesitate as I slither onto the hammock, trying to avoid making contact with Martin as I move along the hammock towards his face. Once I'm close enough to get a good look, I'm in utter shock to see tears streaming down Martin's face. His eyes are closed tight, and his mouth is partially open. Aside from the occasional hiccup or sniffle, there's no sound coming from my brother. I'd seen enough of this, and I decide to make myself know to my brother.  
  
**Martin's P.O.V**  
 I'm lying in my hammock, crying quietly again. I thought someone came in a while ago, but when I glanced up, no one was there. I figured it was just one of the crew heading to the garage for something, and laid back down. A while later though, my previous thought was proven to be wrong as I felt something poke my arm. I slowly open my tear-filled eyes and am surprised to see the form of a snake in front of my face. I don't move, kinda just staring it down. I watch it come closer, and when it's practically on my face, I recognize who it is. It's a miniaturized Chris in a snake power suit.

"C-Chris?" I stutter slightly, "what are you doing here? And why are you in a mini snake suit?" I ask, kinda curious why he was like that.  
  
"You can probably guess why I'm here, Martin. As for why I'm in a mini snake suit, well I figured I'd be able to help you feel better this way." He explains, not entirely making sense on the last part.  
  
"What are you talking about bro, I'm perfectly fine!" I try to deny what he clearly already knows.  
  
"Martin, you know that I know that you're not fine. Come on dude, we're brothers. We can tell each other anything," he says with a lot of emotion coming from his words.  
  
  I feel him rest a hand on my nose. I close my eyes tightly, and roll onto my back. I feel Chris stumble a bit, but he rights himself again. I start to berate myself again, _"Hey stupid, be careful. You lost him once already in the last few days, do you really want to lose him more permanently!?"_ My mind says, and I squeeze my eyes and fists tighter. Suddenly something draws me from my mental berating, and I open my eyes. Chris has moved from being beside me on the hammock, to being in the middle of my chest.

"Bro, Martin. I know it wasn't your fault for what happened, it's no-ones fault. Just a bad run of luck!" He says, moving a bit closer to my face.  
  
  I can hear the sincerity of his voice, "how can you say it wasn't my fault? The main reason only one of us shrinks down is so the other can keep an eye on, and protect the other. I failed at both, and I'm a terrible older brother because of it!" I manage to get out before my throat tightens, and I lose it again. Sobbing harder then I had before.  
  
  I don't hear a response from Chris, but I can feel him moving. "Probably doesn't want to be around his cry baby of an older brother!" My mind gladly supplies. Thus, I'm startled by the sudden feel of something moving around behind my neck, and nuzzling against the skin below my ear. I can take a guess at who it is, so I don't bother looking, and continue to cry.

  I cry for a long time, getting a bad migraine from it, before Chris is finally able to calm me down to a small whimper like sound. My eyes are still closed, but I see a flash of light from behind my eyelids. I open my eyes and see that a water bottle has appeared on my chest. I stare at it, a little confused, before glancing at Chris. He motions for me to take a drink, and I gladly obliged. I open it and take down mouthful after mouthful of water until I finish the bottle. Another one appears, but I don't open it right yet. Instead, I shift carefully so that I'm somewhat sitting up, reclined against the head of the hammock, Chris still wrapped around my neck. It kinda makes me feel better, knowing that he's right there with me. I open the second bottle and take a sip from it. We sit there in a peaceful silence. I occasionally offer the bottle to Chris and he takes a few mouthfuls before he rests his head back down.

 Finally, my breathing stops its hitch and the migraine slowly dissipates. I finish off the last of the bottle and place it down on the floor, then slide down in the hammock so I'm laying down again. Chris shifts a bit with the different position, but settles down again.

  Neither of us say anything for a long while. I've since closed my eyes to try and rid myself from the rest of the migraine, then I feel Chris move from around my neck and onto my chest. I look down, and though I can't really see his face, I can tell that he's wearing a concern look. Finally, he speaks up,

"Martin, are you ok?" He asked in a soft voice.  
  
  I reply, "Not really, bro." my voice being really horse from crying, "I just. . . it's all my fault for what happened! I should have done, I don't know, something to keep that from happening. I was supposed to have your back, but I failed. I wouldn't blame you if you hate me, even a little. You have every right to," I say.  
  
  I avoid looking at my brother, deciding that the wall was suddenly very interesting. Chris doesn't say anything. I assume that he staring at me, but I don't really feel the need to care. After all, who wouldn't stare at someone who just spilled their guts of how they're feeling out. I'm brought out of my head when Chris calls my name. I look back at my brother,

"Martin, is-is that how you really feel?" He asked,  
  
"... yeah, it is..." I answer, sounding more defeated then I thought.  
  
"Martin," he says in a tone of voice I've never heard from him. "You are truly oblivious sometimes!"  
  
I stare at him in shock, not being able to form any word at all. He continues,

"Martin, I could never hate you! You're my big brother, quite literally at the moment!" I chuckle at that, "Bro, I don't blame you for this dude, everyone messes up sometimes. And this, this is just a bad run of luck. Yes you can be annoying and lose focus sometimes, but I could never, in my right mind, hate you."  
  
  I'm starting to tear up again. I can't help myself, so I gently reach my hands around Chris and lightly hug him to my chest. I feel him freeze up for a second, before relaxing and moving his arms to hug me back. We lay like this for a while, just holding each other close, before Chris taps my hand. I let him up, and apparently I was squeezing him a little too hard, cause he was panting a little. I laugh quietly at his expression.  
   
**Author's P.O.V  
**  
  Martin doesn't see it, but Chris suddenly has a mischievous smile on his face. Being he's mini sized on Martin's chest, he can still feel the quiet laughter. He slithers carefully up to his brother's neck, going around it once before diving into the collar of Martin's shirt.  
  
**Martin's P.O.V**  
  I don't notice Chris moving around until I feel something scaly go down my shirt! He doesn't do anything at first, but he starts slithering around on my torso. I try to hold in the laughs, but it tickles too much and I burst into laughter. He moves down my stomach, going to my side, and moving back up. He stops for a minute on my chest, and I can already guess what he's going to do.

"Chris, brother, please have mercy!"  
  
I can see the smirk on his face without even seeing his face. He sticks his tail into the hollow of my arm pit and flicks it around the sensitive skin.  
I lose it!

  I bring my arm down, trying to protect the sensitive skin, but all I manage to do is trap Chris' tail in there. I'm so distracted, that I don't feel Chris moving towards my other hollow until it's too late. Now, Chris is assaulting both arm pits with tickles. I can't even catch my breath.

  What felt like an eternity later, Chris lets up and allows me to catch my breath. He slithers down again, and it feels like he is just wondering around my mid section aimlessly, then comes back up. He reaches the collar of my shirt and only comes out enough so that the human part of his snake body is sticking out. Another water bottle appears beside me, and I gladly open it, taking a desperately needed drink. Then offer some to Chris, before closing it and putting it to the side. I take a deep breath and let it out, relaxing back into my hammock. Chris is stretched out along my torso, with his head resting in the hollow of my collar bone. Everything just feels right in this moment. I look down at Chris, only moving my eyes since his head is really close to my neck, and I whisper his name.

"Chris?"  
  
"Yeah Martin?"  
  
"... Thanks, for everything. I really don't know what I did to deserve a brother like you," I say.  
  
  I feel him shift a bit, then there's the lightest of feelings on my collar bone. "You just being you, bro. You always have my back, and I'll always have yours. It's how we are, and always will be." He says, continuing to smooth his hand over my skin.  
  
  I relax completely at Chris' touch. I move one hand behind my head, and the other resting over Chris. I hold him gently, but enough so that nothing could take him away from me. Yawning, I close my eyes, murmuring a 'goodnight' to Chris before falling into a dreamless sleep, barely hearing Chris say "goodnight big brother".  
  
**Chris' P.O.V**  
    I feel Martin slowly going limp around me, muttering a tired goodnight before drifting off completely. "Goodnight big brother" I reply, not expecting him to really hear it. I lay there awake for a while, soothed by the constant up and down. of my brother's breathing and the slow beat of his heart. It felt good to be home again. That night in the gorde, I only managed an hour or two of sleep. But now that I'm back where I belong, and surrounded by the smell and feel of home, of my brother, I can finally get a good nights sleep. I snuggled deeper into his chest, then, with the arm that wasn't pinned under me, I blindly grab for one of his fingers and pull his hand over my human half and hug his finger close as I drift into a warm, dark, peaceful sleep.  
  
**Author's P.O.V  
**  
  Both Kratt brothers drifting peacefully into sleep, oblivious to the fact that the rest of the crew watched silently from the monitor in the main room, laughing at the adorableness of the brothers, getting plenty of pictures, before shutting down for the night and heading to their own rooms for bed. The rest of the night was quiet, all day time beings sleeping and the nocturnal beings getting their night started.  
  
  
****_The End_

**Author's Note:**

> This story kinda came from my desire to read something with a sentient/half human snake early this morning. So this is the product of that. I have one other one shot in the works that is almost done, I just need to add an ending to it. So that should be able to go up by around the end of the month.  
> Thanks for reading my story, I really hope you enjoyed it. And I'll try to have the other one up soon. And I'll try to post for some of my other stories. 
> 
> Squirt Out🤠


End file.
